A street blower (a.k.a. roll blower, push blower, or parking lot blower) is a gasoline powered air blower used to blow leaves and other debris from roads, parking lots, sidewalks, lawns, etc. These blowers are significantly more powerful than backpack and handheld blowers and are typically used by commercial grounds care businesses. Because of the size and weight of street blowers, they are too heavy to be carried and are thus mounted on wheels to allow workers to operate them.
To improve the efficient use of street blowers, hitches have been developed for mounting the blowers to riding equipment, such as a zero-turn mower. A zero-turn mower is typically a commercial grade lawnmower supported on 4 wheels. The 2 rear drive wheels are hydraulically powered and independently controlled. The 2 front wheels are typically smaller castor wheels used only to support the front of the mower. By mounting the blower to the mower, the blower can easily be used in non-paved areas, such as lawns, and the speed of the mower allows the blowing process to be accomplished much quicker.
Presently used hitches use adapters that bolt on to the mower and/or the blower to couple the mower and blower together. A problem with these presently used hitches is that either the adapters must be removed from the equipment when the blower is not being used, a time-consuming and inconvenient process, or the adapters are left bolted to the equipment, resulting in added weight as well as obstructing the normal use of the equipment.